


Your Song

by HanaritsuKrizza



Series: Endless Spell—AU where Mario and Ryuji are living together [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Toumyu RPF, 刀剣乱舞 | Touken Ranbu, 刀剣乱舞 〜阿津賀志山異聞〜 | Touken Ranbu: Atsukashiyama Ibun - Mikasano
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Humor, Kimi no Uta by Team Sanjo with Kashuu Kiyomitsu, M/M, MarioxRyuji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 04:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaritsuKrizza/pseuds/HanaritsuKrizza
Summary: Mario gets woken up by Ryuji to eat breakfast with him.





	Your Song

 

**_Title: Your Song (Kimi no Uta)_ **

**_Series: Endless Spell—AU where Mario and Ryuji are living together_ **

**_Pairing: Kuroba Mario x Sato Ryuji_ **

**_Summary: Mario gets woken up by Ryuji to eat breakfast with him._ **

* * *

**...**

"Mario- _kun_ , wake up. I made breakfast."

Mario stirs in his sleep at the hand that's gently shaking him awake. It's still quite difficult to find his bearings but with great effort, he unhurriedly opens his eyes to find the owner of the hand face-to-faced with him, only a few inches of space distancing them. When his eyes focus, he sees Ryuji and what initially comes to his mind is that he's just dreaming of Ryuji at his work place—he's, after all, clad in dressy outfit.

However, as he rapidly blinks his sleep away, his senses start to slowly waken with his consciousness. He can feel the warmth emitting from Ryuji, he can smell the moderate fragrance of cologne that he likes to use as well as the faint scent of grease that has wafted inside the house. With that in mind, Mario concludes that he isn't dreaming and Ryuji has simply decided to make a rare move.

"Heeey, let's eat breakfast. I cooked," Ryuji says again after a while of Mario still trying to comprehend the happenings.

He glances at the bedroom window, catches sight of the darkness outside and rubs his eyes with his fingers all while he internally muses on whether to feel delighted or irritated at having been disturbed. Nevertheless, since Ryuji isn't really leaving his side as he waits for him patiently, Mario decides to go along with him. "What time is it?" he asks before standing up at a snail's pace.

"5:45," Ryuji answers.

"Are you leaving already?"

"Yeah, in a while so hurry."

"I'll just wash my face," he says then proceeds to their bathroom.

After freshening up a bit and getting himself more awake than earlier, Mario realizes that Ryuji has said he cooked breakfast. If his memory serves him right, this is probably the first time that the other has deliberately made something for him. Most of the time, they only eat outside with either their friends or each other. Sometimes, they buy already-cooked dishes and on the rare occasions, Mario cooks for the two of them. Ryuji isn't very hyped in working in the kitchen and can only do some basic preparations. Thus, this morning really is a once in a blue moon occurrence that Mario should cherish.

Getting excited, he goes to their humble dining table where he finds Ryuji already sitting across an empty seat. When he takes his place, he notices a covered dish but solely on the side of his table. He chances a glance at the other only to be met by an innocent and clearly unwitting look.

"Where's yours?" he asks when no movements or words are made.

"Ah, I want to watch you eat first, I'll join you later. Go on, open it."

Mario gives Ryuji a look of obvious suspicion, but the latter's expression doesn't even change so he judges it safe to proceed. Maybe Ryuji is just being extra unusual today and he honestly wants to be affectionate with Mario—that, or Mario is falling for his impeccable and flawless acting, again.

Right after thinking about that, however, Mario concludes that he really has, in fact, been tricked as he sees the strangely dark color of the dish that has been served exclusively for him. He can only laugh at himself for hoping too much.

"Is this some form of bullying?" he questions the extremely burnt pieces of pancakes and bacon that are close to being unidentifiable objects on his plate. "What even is this?"

"Come on, try it. I worked hard for that."

If Mario is asked whether he's a pushover and a weakling who goes along with someone's whim, he'll definitely answer no, but the way Ryuji is looking at him now with his innocent gaze that's possibly expecting Mario to comply to him, Mario just can't deny him with anything. He may be weak if it's with Ryuji.

With a nervous gulp, he tries a tiny bite of the pancake and carefully tests it on his mouth. To his surprise, it actually tastes like a pancake, just more on the bitter side though. He takes another bite of it, follows it with the bacon and searches for the remaining flavor of the dishes as if he's chasing a running vehicle. After that, the bitterness simply explodes on his mouth.

"How is it?"

Mario just chuckles in response. He drinks the milk that's thankfully nothing extraordinary and washes the aftertaste. "I thought you said you'll join me?"

"Yeah," Ryuji says shortly before standing up to fetch something on the pantry which Mario hasn't noticed since earlier. He picks up a box of pizza and comes back on his seat. He glances at Mario, smirks and opens the box. There's a medium size freshly-cooked pizza on it that's loaded with meat, cheese and more meat and it seems even more appetizing for Mario since it's palatable and fit for human consumption.

"Wha—? Where did you get that this early in the morning?"

Ryuji gives him half a grin and says, "I have my sources," before biting on a slice. He pushes the box towards Mario and wordlessly offers him which Mario gladly takes. "Anyway Mario- _kun_ , you actually ate the food that I messed up. How commendable of you."

"I knew it, you're playing with me again."

"Hmm? I don't know what you're talking about."

The blameless and guiltless expression from Ryuji's face is back and Mario can only shake his head in disbelief. Really, how can he act so outstandingly?

The two of them savor the pizza in silence and after finishing two slices, Ryuji rises again to walk over to Mario. Confused, the latter's gaze follows him until he's standing right next to him.

"Since you're a very good boy who woke up so early in the morning to eat with me and even tried the food that I cooked, here's your reward," he says and takes Mario by surprise with the way he bends down to place a soft kiss on the tip of Mario's nose. "Well then, I'm leaving. See you!"

And off he goes, leaving Mario dumbfounded and dazzled. That is such an effective surprise attack for him as he pauses on chewing the pizza bits on his mouth while still being blown away by that chaste yet precious kiss he has received from Ryuji.

 _So it's this kind of morning,_  is what he thinks and affirms that if this is how it's going to be, then he doesn't mind getting his sleep interrupted or trying finished products of a failed cooking. It's just past six in the morning but he already feels alive and absolutely fulfilled.

**...**

* * *

**_-KRIZZA-_ **


End file.
